This invention relates to front glass mouldings adapted to be employed between the body panels and front glass panes in the front portions of various vehicles and more particularly to front glass mouldings each comprising a single body which integrally has a central portion and side portions.
A variety of front glass mouldings for vehicles have been hitherto proposed and practically employed. In a vehicle of the type in which the vehicular body panel and front glass pane connected together by means of adhesive, the front glass moulding is mounted in the clearance in the boundary between the edge of the opening in the vehicular body panel and the front glass pane to fill the clearance and at the same time present a pleasing external appearance. In one of the recently developed front glass mouldings, the side portions of the front glass moulding each have a front glass pane receiving groove in a lower portion and a rainwater guide in an upper portion in the inner surface of the associated side portion so that rainwater striking against the front glass and scattering about is prevented from penetrating into the vehicle. However, as the moulding having the upper and lower grooves serving as the rainwater guide and glass pane receiving grooves can not be used as the central portion of the moulding, another moulding having only the front glass pane receiving groove has to be employed and connected to the moulding having the upper and lower grooves to be used as the side mouldings by means of corner joints. The conventional front glass moulding comprises three types of components, that is, a central moulding portion, side moulding portions and corner joints connecting between the central and side moulding portions. Thus, the provision of the corner joints at the corners of the front glass moulding presents a disfigured external appearance and the corner joints are vulnerable to damage. Furthermore, since the conventional front glass moulding employes the three types of components, the front glass moulding is expensive.
In order to eliminate the drawbacks inherent in the conventional front glass moulding referred to hereinabove, one has longed for a front glass moulding which can be formed by processing a single moulded preform to provide a central portion and two side portions integral with the central portion for supporting a front glass pane, which eliminates the conventional corner joints for connecting between the central and side portions, which can be easily formed, which presents a fine external appearance and which is rigid in construction.